La razón
by Nikkita-Hooper
Summary: Stephen le ha sido infiel a su esposo y ahora lo perderá todo por esa noche de pasión, tarde entendió que la única razón para él era Tony


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes aquí mencionados no son de mi propiedad son propiedad de Marvel y Stan Lee (R. I. P), lo único mío es la trama. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, únicamente con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Canción de inspiración: The reason (cover en español de José Cañal)**

**Grupo original: Hoobastank**

Una mañana hermosa de primavera, el sol brillaba con todo su esplender, no había una sola nube en el cielo. El día sería un día perfecto de no ser porque un hombre estaba perdiendo lo más importante de su vida por un grave error que cometió

_**"Sé que no soy perfecto, hay tantas cosas que no quise ser pero sigo aprendiendo, hoy sólo sé que yo te hice sufrir"**_

— No fue mi intención.

— Pero lo hiciste Stephen... Y en nuestra casa... Mientras Peter dormía ¿Cómo podrás con eso?

— ¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó asustado

— Me preguntará por ti, el por qué ya no estaremos juntos...

— ¿Qué? ¿No vamos a estar juntos? ¿Te irás?— Tony soltó una risotada

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso crees que aceptaré continuar después de tu traición? ¡Te acostaste con Christine!— primero respondió con su característico toque sarcástico acompañado de una sonrisa irónica que pocos milisegundos después desapareció dando paso a un tono histérico con el que le recriminó, el neurocirujano sólo desvió la mirada, avergonzado — Siempre tuve presente que ella te gustaba y no hubiera tenido problema con ello si tan sólo hubieras tenido la decencia de decirme que querías un polvo con ella así como yo he tenido los míos pero no... No lo hiciste— se levantó del sofá donde estaba sentado y se dirigió a su habitación, Stephen lo siguió de cerca, Tony abrió su armario sacando su maleta ante la mirada atónita del primero.

Cerró la valija y después fue por el niño, Strange lo detuvo sosteniéndolo del brazo pero el otro se soltó de su agarre

— Campeón, despierta, es hora de levantarse.

— Humm...

— Despierta, tenemos que salir.

— ¿Hum salir?— preguntó aún adormilado

— Así es.

— ¿A dónde?

— Unas vacaciones, aún no se a donde pero será divertido— de inmediato el pequeño Peter se levantó quitándose todo rastro de pereza

— ¡Sí, iremos los 3 de vacaciones!

— No amor, sólo tú y yo. Papá debe quedarse porque tiene cosas más importantes qué hacer en el trabajo.

— ¿Qué puede ser más importante que su familia?— volvió a preguntar con inocencia

— Examinar muy profundamente a los pacientes— respondió mirándolo con odio

— Oh.

— Vamos te ayudaré a vestirte— Stephen sintió una puñalada en el corazón, no sólo estaba perdiendo a su esposo, también a su bebé

Cuando estuvieron listos tanto Peter como su maleta emprendió marcha a la puerta

— Despídete de papá, dile que después le llamaré— él asintió con la cabeza

— Nos vemos papá, dice papi que después te llamará— Strange, con un nudo en la garganta contuvo las lágrimas lo más que pudo

_**"Antes de irte déjame decir que hoy por fin encontré la razón para mí, para cambiar lo que fui, una razón para seguir; la razón eres tú"**_

La noche llegó, el hombre parado frente al ventanal de la mansión con una copa en la mano se reprochaba y reprendía mentalmente por lo que había hecho, por un momento de calentura que no supo controlar, o, mejor dicho ejecutarlo bien, perdió lo que en el mundo más amaba.

Anthony Stark y Stephen Strange eran un matrimonio muy poco usual, aparte de ser bisexuales tenían el pacto de poder relacionarse sexualmente con otros con la única condición de ser honestos el uno con el otro pero Stephen rompió con esa parte.

Lanzó la copa lejos, ésta se estrelló contra la pared haciéndose añicos en el momento, golpeó la ventana con los puños cerrados.

_**"Perdón por lastimarte, es algo que jamás podré olvidar, aunque el dolor que sentiste sólo querría poderlo borrar para decirte toda la verdad"**_

Pasaron dos semanas, el acta de divorcio le fue entregada y él no tuvo otra más que firmar para no hacer más largo y tortuoso el proceso.

— Papá ¿es cierto que nos dejaste por alguien más?— su piel se erizó

— S... Sí

— ¿Por qué? ¿Ya no nos amabas?

— Peter... Si los amo pero... Fue un error, me equivoqué.

— Campeón, hora de irnos.

_**"Que hoy por fin encontré la razón para mí, para cambiar lo que fui, una razón para seguir, la razón eres tú, la razón eres tú, la razón eres tú, la razón eres tú... "**_

Ahora vivía solo, pidió cambio de Hospital porque no soportaba ver a Christine y pensar en el daño que su falta de autocontrol le causó a su matrimonio. Veía a Peter todos los fines de semana, lo llevaba a casa, al parque, al cine, a donde él quisiera. Le tocó otorgarle pensión alimenticia, misma que era depositada en una tarjeta de débito pues Tony no tenía intenciones de verlo de nuevo.

Con el paso del tiempo se fue descuidando, dejó de comer bien, se sobrepasaba, comía a deshoras, el hábito del cigarrillo regresó y hacía largas jornadas de trabajo hasta que su cuerpo no pudo más y colapsó.

Cuando despertó en el hospital el primero en ver ahí fue Tony, dormido en el sillón de la habitación.

— ¿Tony?— un dolor repentino le atacó haciendo que llevara su mano a su cabeza — ¿Qué sucedió?— preguntó confundido

— Tuviste un desmayo, estás desnutrido y tienes una infección urinaria. Te has malpasado y descuidado— respondió Stark desde su lugar, no estaba dormido, sólo tenía los ojos cerrados

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Me dejaste como tu contacto de emergencia en la hoja del seguro médico.

— Lo siento, lo quitaré en cuanto salga, puedes irte ai gustas.

— Serás mi ex esposo pero sigues siendo el padre de mi hijo y no puedo dejarte así— contestó seriamente, el mayor lo miró fijamente encontrándose de nuevo con esa mirada achocolatada por unos minutos

_**"Sé que no soy perfecto... Hoy sólo sé que yo te hice sufrir. Antes de irte déjame decir que hoy por fin encontré la razón para mí, para cambiar lo que fui, una razón para seguir, la razón eres tú, la razón para mostrar mis sentimientos de verdad, una razón para besar... La razón eres tú"**_


End file.
